


What keeps us sane

by DarkSwanx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwanx/pseuds/DarkSwanx
Summary: Inquisitor Amelia Lavellan kehrt zurück von ihrem Ausflug nach Valence zurück und bemerkt, dass Leliana sich seitdem verändert. Während sie versucht mit Hilfe ihrer engsten Vertrauten, die Freundschaft zu der Meisterspionin zu retten, kann sie nicht leugnen, dass eine gewisse Sucherin immer stärkere Gefühle bei ihr auslöst. Doch diese will von Beziehungen nichts wissen, zumindest hat es den Anschein.Viele Dramen und viele Missverständnisse - und dann ein Happy End (?).
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Kapitel I

_Leliana..._

_Ihr habt Euch nach unserem Ausflug nach Valence immer weiter zurückgezogen und ich fühle mich schrecklich deswegen. Ihr wirkt distanzierter als sonst und scheint mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich habe mich mit Cassandra und Josephine darüber unterhalten und auch ihnen ist die Veränderung aufgefallen. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um Euch. Was in der Kirche in Valence passiert ist, hätte nie so kommen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass ich zum Teil selbst Schuld an diesem Ausgang mittrage, dadurch, dass ich euch oftmals harte Entscheidungen habe treffen lassen bzw. Euch zu ihnen ermutigt habe. Es war nie meine Absicht Euch dadurch zu etwas zu machen, was ihr im Grunde nicht seid: eine kaltherzige Person ohne Rücksicht oder Mitgefühl._   
_Ich habe durch Kaiserin Celene Kontakt zu Briala aufgenommen und diese hat wiederum die Heldin von Ferelden für mich ausfindig gemacht. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ihr darüber nicht erfreut sein werdet, bitte, seht es mir nach. Wächter Kommandantin Mahariel wird sich binnen der nächsten Tage auf der Hinmelsfeste einfinden, um Euch in dieser schwierigen Selbstfindungsphase beizustehen. Ich hoffe sie kann Euch dabei helfen, Euch besser zu fühlen._   
_„Tod und Täuschung“ - Ihr seid so viel mehr als das. Und bald werdet auch Ihr das (wieder) erkennen können._   
_Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir eines Tages verzeihen._

_\- Amelia_

———————————————

Lavellan legte den Brief, nachdem sie ihn erneut gelesen hatte, vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und seufzte. Auch nach dem zwanzigsten Mal, war sie nicht zu hundert Prozent mit dem Endergebnis zufrieden. Der Wind wehte eine leichte Brise in das vom Mondlicht durchflutete Zimmer der Inquisitorin und die unzähligen zerknüllten Versuche raschelten leise über den Boden. Sie konnte es nicht länger aufschieben. Das Schuldbewusstsein lastete schwer auf Lavellans Brust und sie war sich bewusst, je mehr Zeit sie verstreichen ließ, desto weiter würde sich Leliana von ihr entfernen, bis sie sie irgendwann ganz verloren hätte. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das konnte und durfte nicht passieren. Nicht nachdem die Inquisitorin und ihre Meisterspionin in dieser harten Zeit zusammen gefunden und eine so innige Freundschaft entwickelt hatten. Es klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür.

  
„Mylady, seid ihr noch wach? Ich sah das Licht durch Euer Balkonfenster.“

Cassandra – natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

  
„Ja, tretet ein.“

Die Sucherin betrat den großzügig geschnittenen Raum und ihr besorgter Blick richtete sich auf die Inquisitorin, die zu ihrer Überraschung noch an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und an irgendetwas zu arbeiten schien, dem vielen Papier nach zu urteilen. Cassandra stutzte. Normalerweise war Lavellan froh, wenn sie den Papierkram im Ratsraum hinter sich lassen konnte, nachdem die wichtigen Angelegenheiten besprochen worden waren. Nur selten hatte sie es erlebt, dass spezielle Berichte den Weg bis hier oben hin schafften. Eine Ausnahme war es gewesen, als der Lavellan-Clan bedroht worden war und der Herold entscheiden musste, wie sie ihre frühere Familie verteidigen und unterstützen wollte. Da zurzeit jedoch keine ihr bekannte Bedrohung über den Dalish schwebte, musterte die Kriegerin das Chaos mit einem argwöhnischen Blick.

  
„Vorsicht, Sucherin. Wenn Ihr weiter so finster drein schaut, gibt das noch Falten.“

  
Amelia grinste sie offen an. Cassandra wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu erwidern, doch lediglich der Umstand, dass das Lächeln nicht die Augen der Elfin erreichte, hielt sie davon ab, etwas in ihre Richtung zu blaffen. Stattdessen intensivierte sich ihr besorgter Blick und sie schritt langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu.

  
„Geht es Euch gut?“

  
Ihr aufmerksamer Blick huschte kurz zu dem Blatt Papier, das offen vor Lavellan auf dem Tisch lag. Letztere, die vor der Sucherin keine Geheimnisse hatte, schob ihr den Brief entgegen und Cassandra überflog die handgeschriebenen Worte.

„Die Sache mit Leliana macht Euch immer noch zu schaffen.“ Es war keine Frage.

  
„Seid Ihr sicher, dass dies der richtige Weg ist?“, fragte die Kriegerin und Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Amelia lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl leicht nach vorne, stützte ihre Arme auf den Beinen ab, vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie sich selbst verliert. Dass wir sie verlieren. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte-.“

  
Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Lange, rotbraune Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht und versteckten eine einzige Träne, die sich den Weg aus ihren Augen stahl. Amelia fühlte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie zwang sich selbst dazu, ihren Kopf anzuheben. Ihre Augen trafen auf die der Sucherin, die sich zu ihr hingekniet hatte – tosender Ozean gegen goldbraune Geborgenheit. Cassandras Blick war sanft, der Argwohn aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

  
„Sie wird Eure Bemühungen zu schätzen wissen.“

  
Sie lächelte jetzt. Amelias Haltung entspannte sich etwas und sie atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sich zu lange erlaubt, ihrem trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Allerdings zöge ich es vor, viele Meilen zwischen uns und der Himmelsfeste zu wissen, wenn Wächter Kommandantin Mahariel hier eintrifft.“

  
Sie erhob sich und Lavellan lächelte leicht, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Cassandras ernster Unterton durchaus berechtigt war. Lelianas Wut würde die ganze Festung in Ehrfurcht erzittern lassen. Lediglich das prickelnde Gefühl, dass die Sucherin mit dem Wort uns ausgelöst hatte, ließ sie das, was sie erwartete, für einen kurzen Moment vergessen.


	2. Kapitel II

„Wie. Könnt. Ihr. Es. Wagen.“

  
Leliana schrie nicht. Die Worte zischten aus ihrem Mund, wie aufs stärkste gespannte Pfeile und wären es wirklich eben solche gewesen, dann steckten sie jetzt zentimetertief in der Brust der Inquisitorin. Die Augen der Meisterspionin fixierten sie mit einem eiskalten und verabscheuenden Blick.  
„Die Wächter Kommandantin, meine Verbindung zu ihr. Ich gab Euch diese Informationen im Vertrauen darauf, dass Ihr sie niemals gegen mich verwenden würdet…."  
Jegliche Vorsicht war aus den Worten der Nachtigall verschwunden. Es schien sie nicht zu kümmern, dass sie hier und jetzt ihre gut geschützte Fassung verlor und die Beteiligten einen großen Einblick davon erhielten, was sich hinter der kühlen und distanzierten Fassade verbarg.

  
„Leliana, Inquisitor Lavellan versuchte lediglich…“

  
„Hört auf für sie zu sprechen, Cassandra. Ich kann nur hoffen, Ihr wusstet nicht auch von diesem Vorhaben. Ansonsten ist heute der Tag, an dem mich nicht nur eine, sondern zwei Freundinnen verraten haben!“

Ihre Stimme schwoll zum Ende des Satzes hin an und Zorn ließ sie beben. Sie wandte sich ab und lehnte sich mit beiden Armen auf das Turmgeländer, mit dem Rücken zu den beiden anderen Frauen. Die sonst so unerschütterliche Kriegerin sah ratlos, fast schon hilfesuchend zu der zierlichen Elfin, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein Wort gesagt hatte. Amelia drückte kurz, aber bestimmt die Hand der Sucherin, lächelte sie an und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie dieses Gespräch alleine fortsetzen musste. Diese kurze, aber vertraute Geste erfüllte Cassandra mit einem warmen, neuartigen Gefühl. Und trotzdem, das Unbehagen darüber, ihre Anführerin, die für sie mittlerweile so viel mehr geworden war, als nur das, in dieser schwierigen Situation alleine zu lassen, war groß. Doch sie vertraute auf die Einschätzung Lavellans und mit einem Kopfnicken verließ sie die obere Etage.

  
„Einen wunderbaren Einfluss habt Ihr auf sie“, zischte Leliana, „macht nur so weiter, Inquisitor, und bald schon bekommt Ihr sie dazu, mit dem Bullen in Herolds Rast die Nächte durchzumachen oder mit Dorian auf Männerjagd zu gehen.“

  
„Mir wäre es lieber, sie würde sich Tipps von Sera, statt von Dorian geben lassen“, sagte Amelia offen und mit einem leichten Lächeln.

  
Leliana schien nicht überrascht zu sein, und falls doch, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie schwieg. Die Elfin nutzte ihre Chance, um die Wogen etwas weiter zu glätten.

  
„Cassandra wusste nichts von meinem Vorhaben. Ich habe sie bewusst nicht eingeweiht, beziehungsweise erst, als mein Entschluss schon fest stand. Denn ansonsten hätte sie mich davon abgehalten, die Heldin von Ferelden zu kontaktieren-.“

  
„Natürlich hätte sie das. Sucherin Penthagast ist sich sehr wohl im Klaren darüber, dass man sich nicht in die persönlichen Angelegenheiten anderer mischt.“

  
Leliana musste es nicht erst formulieren. Das unausgesprochene „im Gegensatz zu Euch“ hing auch so in der Luft. Die Stimme der Meisterspionin war eiskalt und schneidend. Obwohl ihre Position in der Inquisition es sie anders gelehrt und in der Vergangenheit auch schon oft von ihr verlangt hatte, blieb sich Lavellan ihrer Fähigkeit treu, offen und wahrheitsgemäß zu sprechen.

  
„Ich habe Angst meine Freundin zu verlieren“, flüsterte Amelia leise.

  
„Freunde.“ Leliana sagte das Wort so, als wäre es etwas Widerwärtiges in ihrem Mund. Sie drehte sich nun wieder zu der Elfin und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

  
„Freundinnen würde sich so etwas einander nie antun. Freundinnen achten die Privatsphäre der anderen. Eine Freundin würde meine Geliebte niemals von ihrer lebensnotwendigen Mission abbringen, nur um sie etwas wieder gut machen zu lassen, woran sie weder Schuld noch Beteiligung trägt!“

  
Nun hatte die Meisterspionin doch angefangen zu schreien. Einige ihrer Raben, die sich hier oben zu Haufen tummelten, krächzten empört über die ungewohnte Lautstärke und manche flogen aufgeschreckt durch die offenen Fenster davon. Lavellan hatte Leliana noch nie so außer sich erlebt. Nicht einmal in der düsteren Zukunftsvision, in der Amelia und Dorian für eine kurze Zeit gefangen gewesen waren, hatte die linke Hand der Göttlichen nicht mal im Angesicht des Todes die Fassung oder ihre Haltung verloren. Doch dieses Mal war anders. Dieses Mal ging es nicht um eine Entscheidung, die die Meisterspionin selbst getroffen hatte, oder um einen weiteren Auftrag für die Inquisition, dem es sich mit aller Professionalität zu widmen galt. Dieses Mal ging es um ihre Geliebte. Und bei diesem Thema kannte Leliana weder Rücksicht noch Zurückhaltung.

  
„Ich habe es Euch erklärt. Ihr wisst auf was für einer Mission sie ist. Es geht nicht nur einfach darum, den nächsten Hohen Drachen zu töten oder einen weiteren lächerlichen Außenposten zu erschließen. Sie kämpft Um. Ihr. Leben! Wir haben es hingenommen, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können und unsere Kommunikation lediglich durch Briefe aufrechterhalten wird. Für sie, dafür, dass sie eine Chance hat weiterzuleben. Weil sie immer noch hofft ein Heilmittel gegen den Ruf der Wächter zu finden, und ich an sie glaube.“

  
Lelianas Augen füllten sich unmerklich mit Tränen. Amelia streckte unwillkürlich ihre Hand nach ihr aus, doch diese wurde abgewehrt.

  
„Leliana…“

  
„Sie stirbt. Sie stirbt jeden Tag ein kleines bisschen mehr. Der Mensch, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich meinen Verstand nicht verloren habe, in all diesen Jahren. Und jetzt bricht sie ihre Mission ab, nur weil ich die Entscheidung getroffen habe Euch zu vertrauen.“

  
Die Meisterspionin wandte sich von Lavellan ab und verließ den Turm durch eine Tür nach draußen zu einem der zahlreichen Wehrgänge. Sie ließ die Elfin ratlos zurück.


	3. Kapitel III

Amelia verließ langsam und gedankenverloren die oberste Etage des Rabenhorsts. Es fiel ihr erst sehr spät auf, dass das sonst so belebte Rondell des ersten Stocks menschenleer schien. Sie setzte ihre Schritte fort und steuerte auf die Treppe zu, die in die Haupthalle führte. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich erschöpft und sehnte sich nach einem langen Bad und etwas Schlaf.

„Na, wenn das nicht meine liebste Assassine ist!“

Amelia machte einen Satz zur Seite. Dorian saß in seinem Sessel der kleinen Bibliothek und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Da werden Leute aus fremden Ländern bezahlt und hergebracht um aus Euch die beste Schurkin in ganz Thedas zu machen und ihr werdet von einem Tevinter-Magier gesehen, noch bevor ihr ihn entdeckt habt? Also ich für meinen Teil, würde mein Geld zurückverlangen!“

Dorian, amüsiert über seinen eigenen Witz, lachte der Elfin offen entgegen und auch Amelia konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns nicht unterdrücken. Der Mager war ihr bester Freund und stets in der Lage, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Nur gut, dass ich diesen Tevinteraner zu meinen engsten Freunden zählen kann, sodass mich dieser Fehler nicht das Leben kostet“, witzelte Lavellan halbherzig und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen an eines der riesigen Bücherregale gegenüber dem Magier. Dorian sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Lady Nachtigall scheint über die baldige Wiedervereinigung mit ihrer Geliebten nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Ihr solltet bei der nächsten geplanten Zusammenführung darauf achten, dass der Empfänger die Geste auch zu schätzen weiß.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Oh Dorian, bitte lasst es mich wissen, falls es einen armen Jungen geben sollte, den ich wieder in Eure Arme führen kann“, spottete Amelia grinsend.

„Ich für meinen Teil würde den Aufwand dankend anerkennen. Allerdings sollte das nicht allzu bald passieren. Die, die naiv genug sind, sich auf mich einzulassen, können mein Interesse nicht lang genug aufrechterhalten und die Cleveren würden sich nicht zu mir zurückschleifen lassen. Etwas dazwischen gibt es nicht.“ Der Magier vollführte eine dramatische Handbewegung.

„So zynisch. Ihr solltet Euch mal wieder einen Abend lang in Herolds Rast mit dem Bullen ein paar Krüge einverleiben. Nach dem letzten Mal wart ihr so viel besser gestimmt.“

Dorian überging die Bemerkung gekonnt, doch Amelia konnte eine leichte Rötung auf seinen Wangen erkennen. Sie grinste.

„Zumindest wäre der Bulle ein nicht so ernster Trinkkumpane, wie es die Nachtigall in nächster Zeit sein wird“, schloss Dorian.

„Ich würde meinen Bogen darauf verwetten, dass wir Leliana so schnell nicht mehr an unserem Tisch sehen. Zumindest nicht, solange ich auch anwesend sein sollte.“

„Tja, dann müssen wir wohl auf unsere Meisterspionin verzichten. Die Inquisitorin ist unentbehrlich für die feuchtfröhlichen Zusammenkünfte der Kampfelite der Inquisition.“

Er hob entschuldigend, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht die Hände. Amelia lächelte über seine Worte, lehnte dann den Kopf zurück an das Regal und schloss die Augen. Der Magier schwieg und betrachtete sie von seinem Platz am Fenster aus. Es missfiel ihm, dass es seiner Freundin schlecht ging, gleichzeitig wusste er nicht, wie er die Situation zwischen der Meisterspionin und der Inquisitorin entspannen konnte. Er beschloss das Gespräch auf ein, für ihn, viel interessanteres Thema zu lenken.

„Die Sucherin hat Euch da oben nur sehr widerwillig zurückgelassen.“

Er wählte jedes Wort mit Bedacht und musterte Amelia währenddessen mit einem forschenden Blick. Ihr Körper versteifte sich etwas, was dem Magier nicht entging. Er setzte ein wissendes Lächeln auf.

„Ich schätze, sie war enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nicht die glorreiche Beschützerin spielen durfte.“ Lavellan legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was genau ließ Euch zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen?“

Dorian lachte und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er legte der Elfin freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Denkt an das, was ich Euch zu Beginn gesagt habe. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Eure Bemühungen den Menschen zukommen lassen, die es zu schätzen wissen.“ Er ließ den Arm sinken und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Haupthalle. Es war das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass die Elfin ratlos zurückgelassen wurde.


	4. Kapitel IV

Was konnte Dorian mit seiner Anspielung gemeint haben, als er von Bemühungen und Wertschätzung gesprochen hatte? Natürlich wusste Amelia, dass es in irgendeiner Weise um Cassandra gegangen war, als der Magier das Thema angeschnitten hatte. Doch worauf wollte er hinaus? Ging Dorian etwa davon aus, dass Amelias Gefühle doch nicht so einseitig waren, wie sie es sich bis jetzt immer eingeredet hatte? Sie schüttelte unvermittelt den Kopf. Nur eine Idiotin würde glauben, dass jemand wie Cassandra sich in Zeiten wie diesen von so etwas Lächerlichem wie Liebe oder einer Beziehung ablenken lassen würde. Noch dazu, wenn es dabei um eine Frau ginge. Amelia rief mit diesen Gedanken die Erinnerungen an den Tag auf, als die Sucherin jenes schicksalhafte Gespräch mit ihr führte, dass all ihre Hoffnungen und Träume auf einen Schlag zerplatzen lassen hatten.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war kalt an diesem Morgen, doch da das Wetter wunderschön war und die Sonne unverdeckt am Himmel strahlte, machte es Amelia nichts aus, das sie etwas zitterte. Auf der Suche nach ein wenig frischer Luft und mit dem Bedürfnis, nach einer langen Kriegsratssitzung, den Kopf frei zu bekommen, hatte es sie auf die äußeren Wehrgänge verschlagen, von denen aus man einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Innenhof der Himmelsfeste, sowie auf das umliegende Gebirge hatte. Sie bemerkte die Kriegerin, noch bevor diese auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte.

„Jemanden nachzustellen ist nicht gerade die Art, mit der man positiv auf sich aufmerksam macht, Sucherin.“ Amelia drehte sich um und schenkte der verdutzten Kriegerin ein breites Lächeln.

„Ich habe nicht…es war nicht meine Intention...“ Sie senkte den Blick und die Elfin war verblüfft. Es war nicht die Art der Kriegerin nach Worten zu ringen. Zudem wirkte sie auch sichtlich nervös und unbehaglich. Amelia beschloss, es ihr einfach zu machen.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Sucherin?“

Cassandra rang sichtlich mit sich, offenbar sich selbst unklar darüber, wie sie das Thema am besten angehen sollte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir unter vier Augen sprechen könnten.“

Amelia versteifte sich unmerklich und diesmal durchfuhr sie ein Zittern, das nichts mit der Kälte zu tun hatte. Sie überspielte das Ganze jedoch gekonnt und lächelte die Sucherin verschmitzt an, als sie antwortete: „Tun wir das nicht gerade?“

„Äh, ja. Sicher. So scheint es wohl.“ Cassandra fuhr sich nervös durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare und die beiden Frauen setzten ihren Spaziergang gemeinsam bis zum äußeren Ende des Abschnitts fort. Nach einer weiteren Minute unbehaglichen Schweigens brach es dann schließlich aus der vormals rechten Hand der Göttlichen heraus.

„Das Flirten. Mit mir. Ich…habe es bemerkt? Außer…ich habe es mir eingebildet, was natürlich der Fall sein kann.“

Ihr Blick war unsicher. Der Klang ihrer Stimme war voll von eben jenem Ausdruck. Lavellan überlegte nicht lange. Auch wenn es ihr stets Freude bereitet hatte, Cassandra mit guten oder weniger gut platzierten Komplimenten aus der Bahn zu werfen, so wollte sie es nicht riskieren, dass sie ihr aufgrund dessen aus dem Weg ging.

„Wenn es Euch Unbehagen bereitet, dann kann ich damit aufhören.“

Amelia brachte den Satz nur schwer über die Lippen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein trauriger Unterton in ihm mitschwang.

„Inquisitor, ich hoffe Ihr versteht, dass ich Eure…Zuneigung nicht erwidern kann.“

Und da war sie wieder. Die Kälte, die nichts mit den winterlichen Temperaturen hier draußen zu tun hatten. Amelia, stark bemüht darum, die Fassung zu bewahren, wusste keinen Ausweg als die Flucht nach vorne.

„Seid Ihr sicher? Ich kann ziemlich überzeugend sein.“ Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, dass die Entscheidung bereits gefallen war. Due Sucherin suchte nun ganzen offen ihren Blick, und mit jedem ihrer Worte, schien sie entschlossener zu werden und ihre Standhaftigkeit zurückzugewinnen.

„Das mag sein. Ich denke es wird jedoch nicht ausreichen. Ihr seid der Herold Andrastes und meine Anführerin und… eine Frau. Ich sehe es als Kompliment an, wirklich. Und ich hoffe inständig, dass wir gute Freundinnen bleiben können.“

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern drehte sich um und ging davon. Amelia sah ihr lange nach und sank dann langsam auf den steinernen Boden, als sie sicher war, dass sie wieder ganz allein war. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre jeden Quäntchen Sauerstoff aus ihrer Lunge herausgepresst worden, doch die Luft war zu sehr zum Atmen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Lavellan vermied es in der Regel, diese Erinnerung zu häufig aufzurufen, da sie neben dem Schmerz, auch mit viel Scham verbunden war. Zum einen darüber, dass Josephine sie an jenem Tag schließlich nach Sonnenuntergang, immer noch auf den Wehrgängen sitzend und mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht vorfand, und zum anderen darüber, dass sie sich anschließend in einem Anflug von Wut auf sich und die Welt, von Sera und dem Bullen dazu hatte überreden lassen, die Trainingsattrappen derart auseinander zu nehmen, dass Cullen fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt und der Quartiermeister angewiesen werden musste, Neue zu beschaffen. Dieses Szenario erfolgte in den darauffolgenden Tagen noch ungefähr dreimal. Amelia war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cassandra von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte, und falls doch, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, was Lavellan weiteren Scham und unangenehme Fragen ersparte.

Nachdem sie ihren allabendlichen Rundgang über die Wehrgänge, der stets mit einem kurzen Besuch bei Cullen, zwecks möglicher Neuigkeiten, verbunden war, beendet hatte, hatten ihre Füße Amelia mittlerweile zu ihren Gemächern getragen. Den Abschluss ihrer Routine bildete eigentlich ein letzter Zwischenstopp bei der Meisterspionin, bei dem die beiden Frauen sich über ihren Tag austauschten, sich über so manche Anekdote amüsierten oder auch mal Sorgen und schwerwiegende Gedanken austauschten. Es schmerzte Lavellan, dass sie nicht mehr in der Spitze des Rabenhorstes erwünscht war und der regelmäßige Austausch mit Leliana fehlte ihr sehr.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden und das Mondlicht schien durch die stets geöffneten Fenster ihrer Unterbringung. Sie vernahm einen vertrauten und angenehmen Duft, aus der hinteren Kammer und betrat diese. Die Kammer, die vormals als Vorratsraum, und der Inquisitorin nun als Bad diente, war mit Kerzen bestückt worden. In der Mitte des Raumes stand die große Messingwanne, die bereits bis zum Rand mit heißem Wasser gefüllt worden war und an deren Oberfläche die Blätter verschiedenster Arten von Blüten schwammen. Noch bevor sie sich fragen konnte, wem sie das Arrangement zu verdanken hatte, fiel Amelia eine handgeschriebene Notiz ins Auge, die auf dem Beistelltisch neben der Wanne lag.

_Inquisitor – ich hoffe, ihr wisst diese kleine Geste zu schätzen und könnt Euch nach diesem ereignisreichen Tag etwas entspannen._

_Botschafterin Montilyet_

Lavellan konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Josephine wusste wirklich, wie man pikante Ereignisse möglichst diplomatisch umschreiben konnte. Es wunderte sie außerdem nicht, dass Lady Montilyet bereits über die neuesten Umstände informiert war. Zum einen war sie Lelianas engste Vertraute und zum anderen hatten die Wände in der Himmelsfeste, ihrer Meinung nach, sowieso Augen und Ohren. Amelia konnte froh sein, wenn morgen noch nicht die gesamte Festung über ihre Auseinandersetzung mit der Nachtigall Bescheid wusste. Die Elfin zögerte nicht lang, entledigte sich ihrer Alltagskleidung und stieg in das dampfende Badewasser, das genau die richtige Temperatur hatte. Sie seufzte, als das heiße Wasser ihren erschöpften Körper umspielte und atmete dann tief die beruhigenden Duftschwaden der umherschwimmenden Blüten ein. Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung löste sie die metallene Spange, die ihre dichten Locken am Hinterkopf zusammenhielt uns ließ ihr offenes Haar über ihre Schultern fallen, sodass die Längen mit Wasser benetzt wurden. Amelia legte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Eine halbe Stunde Ruhe, die ihr eher wie ein kurzer Augenblick zwischen zwei Wimpernschlägen vorkam, war ihr vergönnt, dann klopfte es an der Tür. Für eine Sekunde zog Lavellan es in Betracht, nicht darauf zu reagieren, doch der Gedanke, dass möglicherweise etwas passiert sein könnte, weckte das Pflichtbewusstsein in ihr.

„Wer ist da?“

Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ob sie auf das Drängen ihrer Berater hin nicht doch auf einen Wachposten vor ihrem Zimmer bestehen sollte. Unangemeldete Besucher wären dann kein Problem mehr, doch auch ihre nächtlichen Streifzüge durch die Himmelsfeste würden der Vergangenheit angehören, zumindest würden diese nicht mehr unbemerkt von statten gehen. „Unbemerkt“ war in diesem Fall ohnehin ein umstrittener Terminus, da sich Lavellan ziemlich sicher war, dass Leliana zu jedem Zeitpunkt wusste, wer sich wo aufhielt und was er tat.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Josephine war, die vor der Tür stand und die Inquisitorin bat sie, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken herein. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür zu ihren Gemächern öffnete und wieder schloss, und wie sich dann eine Person mit leichtfüßigem Schritt der hinteren Kammer näherte.

„Guten Abend, Inquisitor. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass-, “

Josephine stockte, als sie sah, dass sich Amelia immer noch in der Badewanne befand, offensichtlich nackt. Sie schlug die Hände vor die Augen, drehte sich um und rang überstürzt nach Worten.

„Inquisitor, ich… Bitte entschuldigt! Ich dachte Ihr wäret längst… Verzeiht meine Störung!“

Josephines sonnengebräunte Haut nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an und Amelia konnte nicht anders, als sich darüber zu amüsieren, wie wunderbar unschuldig die Botschafterin wirkte.

„Josephine, bitte. Es ist nun wirklich kein Problem für mich. Was führt Euch hierher?“

Lady Montilyet, nach wie vor mit einer Hand vor ihren Augen und mit dem Rücken zu der Messingwanne gedreht, war die Situation jedoch weiterhin sichtlich peinlich.

„Inquisitor, ich denke es ist… unangebracht unter diesen Umständen ein Gespräch zu führen. Noch dazu eins von Wichtigkeit.“

Sie verließ die hintere Kammer und ging in den Hauptraum zurück. Nun wurde Lavellan hellhörig. Doch es lag nicht daran, dass in Josephines Stimme ein Hauch von Nervosität mitschwang. Dies hatte Amelia schon häufiger und auch in weniger prekären Situationen festgestellt, wenn die Botschafterin mit ihr sprach. Das was jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war der Umstand, dass ihre Beraterin sie jetzt noch aufsuchte, um ein wichtiges Gespräch zu führen. Dass es dabei um Leliana ging stand außer Frage, aber warum nicht bis morgen warten?

„Wie habt Ihr davon erfahren?“, fragte die Inquisitorin mit ruhiger Stimme an die Botschafterin gerichtet, die im Türrahmen, mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehengeblieben war. Wenn diese Festung schon Augen und Ohren hatte, dann wollte sie wenigstens wissen, wem diese gehörten. Obwohl es offensichtlich war.

„Einer von Lelianas loyalsten Spähern informierte mich über die Ereignisse, die sich im Rabenhorst abgespielt haben. Sie ist dort oben niemals allein, aber das wisst ihr sicher.“

Amelia nickte tonlos. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass sie nicht alleine gewesen waren, als Leliana sie wegen des Briefes konfrontiert hatte. Schließlich hatte sie nie gewesen, wie der Späher, den sie Meisterspionin nach ihr geschickt hatte, den Rabenhorst wieder verlassen hatte. Dafür war sie viel zu sehr auf das Gespräch fixiert gewesen. Lavellan stieg aus der Wanne und griff nach dem frischen, trockenen Tuch, das über dem Stuhl hing und hüllte sich darin ein. Die nassen, rotbraunen Locken fielen ihr schwer von Feuchtigkeit über die blanken Schultern. Sie folgte der der Botschafterin zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Josephine, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass die Elfin etwas gefunden hatte, um ihren Körper zu bedecken, ließ sich auf der großzügigen Ottomane schräg gegenüber des Himmelbetts nieder, auf dem Amelia Platz genommen hatte. Eine Weile lang sagten beide Frauen nichts, doch Lavellan spürte, wie der sorgenvolle Blick ihrer Beraterin auf ihr ruhte. Die Elfin zog ihre Beine an den Körper, umschlang sie mit den Armen und legte ihren Kopf auf den Knien ab. In Josephines Anwesenheit fiel es ihr unglaublich leicht ihre harte Fassade fallen zu lassen und das Amt, dass sie repräsentierte, für einen Moment hinter sich zu lassen. Sie konnte in diesen Momenten das sein, was sie eigentlich war. Und in diesem Augenblick das eine erschöpfte, verletzliche Elfin mit viel zu vielen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Dann, nach weiteren Minuten der Stille, ergriff die Botschafterin erneut das Wort.

„Ich habe sie bereits einmal getroffen, wisst Ihr. Wächter Kommandantin Mahariel, meine ich. Sie ist eine wirklich eine eindrucksvolle, geradezu respekteinflößende Persönlichkeit, trotz ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung“, sie schenkte Amelia ein warmes Lächeln, „ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich gelernt habe, dass man ein Erscheinungsbild nicht zu vorschnell beurteilen sollte.“

„Ich denke, es liegt weniger an dem Erscheinungsbild, als daran, dass sie eine hervorragende, kampferprobte und disziplinierte Kriegerin sein soll“, sagte Amelia nachdenklich.

Von den wenigen Details, die Leliana mit ihr geteilt hatte, waren ihr vor allem die Worte im Kopf geblieben, die die Nachtigall genutzt hatte, um ihre Geliebte zu beschreiben. Lavellan waren nicht wenige Parallelen aufgefallen, die zwischen der Beschreibung der Meisterspionin und der Beschreibung bestand, die Amelia bezüglich Cassandra im Kopf hatte. Obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, sich vorzustellen, dass eine menschliche und eine elfische Kriegerin in irgendeiner Weise Gemeinsamkeiten aufweisen sollten. Es dämmerte der Inquisitorin bereits, dass es in diesem Fall weniger auf die beschriebene Person, als auf die Beziehung ankam, die die Beobachterin zu dieser hatte. Lavellans Gedanken bewegten sich zurück zum aktuellen Gespräch.

„Hat sie mit Euch gesprochen?“

Noch bevor Amelia den Satz beendet hatte, fürchtete sie sich vor der Antwort.

„So könnte man es nennen, ja“, antwortete die Botschafterin, stets die Diplomatin, vorsichtig.

Die junge Elfin seufzte schwer. Sie wusste, dass Josephine sie nicht mit Details behelligen würde, aus Angst, sie würden bei ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen auslösen. Doch Amelia musste wissen, wie schlimm die Ausmaße waren.

„Wird sie jemals wieder mit mir sprechen?“

Josephine betrachtete die Inquisitorin mit einem langen Blick. Dann erhob sie sich und ließ sich langsam auf dem Platz neben Lavellan nieder. Sie sagte zunächst nichts, sondern blickte der Elfin wachsam in die Augen, so als würde sie nach irgendetwas suchen. Sie nahm Amelias Hand vorsichtig in ihre, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

„Ich will ehrlich mit Euch sein, Inquisitor. Sie wird Zeit brauchen, sich davon zu erholen. Sie fühlt sich verraten, ihr Vertrauen hat gelitten…“.

Josephine stoppte, als sie sah, welche Wirkung ihre Worte auf die Elfin hatte. Das Gesicht der jungen Frau, das vorhin noch entspannt und freundlich gewirkt hatte, hatte sich jetzt zu einer ausdrucklosen Maske entwickelt. Die hypnotisierenden, blauen Augen, die die Botschafterin immer an die Küste ihrer Heimat erinnerten, hatten ihren Glanz eingebüßt.

„Ich verstehe“, presste Amelia hervor.

Sie war wütend auf sich selbst. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass Leliana sich ein paar Tage zurückziehen würde und sich dann alles wieder zum Guten wenden würde? Der angedeutete Hauch einer Regung in ihrer Magengegend verriet ihr, dass ein kleiner Teil in ihr tatsächlich darauf gehofft hatte. Darauf, dass Josephine sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr versichern würde, dass sich schnell alles wieder legen würde. Doch das blieb aus.

„Inquisitor…“

„Bitte Josephine, wir hatten die Titel doch eigentlich schon hinter uns gelassen.“

„Oh…ja…sicher. Amelia. Wir sollten abwarten, bis die Heldin von Ferelden in der Himmelsfeste eintrifft. Sie hatte stets einen guten Einfluss auf Leliana und die Verbindung zwischen den beiden übertrifft alles, was ich bisher erleben durfte. Sie wird unsere Freundin zurück ins Licht führen. Ist dieser Schritt getan, kann die Wächterkommandantin ihre Mission fortsetzen und wir werden gemeinsam daran arbeiten, dass Eure Freundschaft zu Leliana wiederhergestellt wird.“

Sie drückte sanft die Hand der Elfin und diese verspürte ein jähes Aufkommen von warmer Zuneigung für Josephine. Der Botschafterin lag offensichtlich viel daran, dass sich die Wogen zwischen den beiden Frauen bald wieder glätteten. Amelia lächelte sie an und die neutrale Maske fiel von ihr ab. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und zog die andere Frau in eine enge Umarmung.

„Danke Josie“, flüsterte die Elfin leise. Sie lösten sich voneinander und die Botschafterin legte eine Hand an die Wange der Inquisitorin. Lange, ganz untypisch für die Antivianerin, sagte sie nichts und blickte erneut tief in die tosenden Augen ihr gegenüber. Dann, ganz langsam, lehnte sie sich nach vorne und ihre Lippen trafen Amelias. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, dann wich Josephine zurück, selbst am meisten schockiert darüber, was sie gerade getan hatte.

„Inqui-… Amelia. Verzeiht mir, ich…ich habe nicht nachgedacht.“

Hastig stand sie auf, eine heiße Rötung zeichnete sich abermals auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie fluchtartig die Gemächer der Inquisitorin. Es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass Lavellan nicht ratlos sondern sprachlos zurückgelassen wurde.


	5. Kapitel V

Sie war groß für eine Elfin. Drahtig, und nicht annähernd so zierlich, wie Amelia selbst es war. Jedoch war ihr Kampfstil anmutig, jeder ihrer Schläge war erfüllt von Grazie, bei der jeder menschliche Krieger vor Neid erblasst wäre. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Cassandra. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar war in einem geflochtenen Zopf um ihren Kopf gelegt und hier und da zeichneten sich ein paar dunkelgraue Strähnen ab. Der Soldat, der sich als mutig (oder vielleicht auch dumm) genug erwiesen hatte, gegen die Wächter Kommandantin anzutreten, atmete schwer, während die Kriegerin keinerlei Anzeichen von Anstrengung zeigte, während sie auf dem Trainingsplatz um ihren Gegenüber herumtänzelte. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch einen Schlag bei seiner Gegnerin zu landen, stürzte der Soldat nach vorne, nur um Sekunden später mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Dreck zu landen, wo er auch liegen blieb.

„Gebt Ihr Euch geschlagen, Soldat der Inquisition?“, sagte die Wächterin mit forscher Stimme.

„Ja, ich gebe auf. Der Sieg ist Euer, Kommandantin.“

Die Heldin von Ferelden streckte dem Soldaten eine Hand entgegen und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem anerkennenden Nicken. Danach verstaute sie ihr Langschwert und richtete ihre leuchtend grauen Augen geradewegs auf Lavellan, die den Kampf bis zum Schluss gebannt mitverfolgt hatte und sich nun unter dem eindringlichen Blick der Wächterin etwas unwohl fühlte.

„Eure Soldaten sind gut in Form, Inquisitor“, sagte die Kommandantin und ergriff zur Begrüßung den Unterarm der anderen Frau. Die Inquisitorin erwiderte den traditionellen Gruß.

„Unser Kommandant hält ein regelmäßiges und hartes Training für unabdinglich. Und unsere Sucherin sorgt dafür, dass sie alle ein Beispiel haben, dem sie folgen können, wenn es um Disziplin geht.“

Beim Gedanken daran, wie sie einmal versucht hatte, Cassandra von ihrer morgendlichen Routine abzubringen, nur um mit ihr gemeinsam auszureiten, trat Lavellan ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht. Nicht mal die Göttliche selbst, so Varric, hatte es gewagt nach der Kriegerin zu schicken, bevor diese nicht ihre morgendlichen Trainingseinheiten absolviert hatte.

„Sucherin Penthagasts Ruf eilt ihr voraus“, entgegnete die Wächterin, „ich hoffe ich habe Euch nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen, da ich es vorzog, zuerst einmal Eure Truppen auf den Prüfstand zu stellen, anstatt Euch zu begrüßen. Nach einer längeren Reise ziehe ich es vor, noch einmal zu kämpfen und meine Muskeln zu strecken, bevor ich mir dann eine längere Pause gönne.“

Lavellan schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich bin zwar nicht davon ausgegangen Euch hier als erstes anzutreffen, aber ich war mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich nicht die Erste sein werde, die Ihr in der Himmelsfeste aufsuchen werdet.“

Die Augen der beiden Elfen trafen sich, die Wächter Kommandantin seufzte unmerklich.

„Leliana kennt meine Routine, und sie wusste vermutlich noch vor Euch, dass ich eingetroffen bin.“

Der Blick der Kriegerin verschärfte sich wieder und sie sah die Inquisitorin lange an. Amelia verspürte erneut ein wachsendes Unbehagen, hielt dem Blick aber stand. Wächterin Mahariel kam direkt zur Sache.

„Ich weiß nicht genau was vorgefallen ist, Inquisitor. Doch Eurem Brief nach zu urteilen ist es schlimm. Sollte ich sie nicht wieder zur Vernunft bringen können und sie tatsächlich an die Dunkelheit verlieren, mache ich Euch dafür verantwortlich.“

Die Wächter Kommandantin drehte sich um, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptgebäude der Himmelsfeste.

Amelia machte ihr keinen Vorwurf, wie auch? Sie trug große Mitschuld an dem aktuellen Zustand der Meisterspionin, Mahariel würde bald dahinter kommen. Und falls sie wirklich zu dem Schluss kommen sollte, dass Lelianas Licht für immer verloren war, dann hoffte Amelia sogar darauf, dass sie Rache wollte. Eine vertraute Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass es kein neues Problem gibt.“ Cassandra klang entnervt.

„Ihr meint, bis auf den Ältesten, das riesige Loch im Himmel und all die anderen Katastrophen in den umliegenden Regionen? Nein, abgesehen davon ist alles beim Alten.“

Lavellan setzte ein sarkastisches Lächeln auf.

„Die Unterhaltung mit der Heldin von Ferelden sah unterkühlt aus...“. Die Kriegerin legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Sie hat mir lediglich klar gemacht, was mir bereits bewusst war: Sollte Leliana nicht zur Umkehr bewogen werden können, müsst Ihr euch um einen neuen Inquisitor bemühen.“

Bei den letzten Worten schaute Amelia auf und sah die Sucherin an. Diese verzog das Gesicht und schien wütend zu werden.

„Sehr unterhaltsam, Euer Gnaden. Sorgt dafür, dass das nicht die einzige Sache ist, für die die Leute Euch im Kopf behalten werden. Und ich sorge dafür, dass Ihr Euren behaltet.“

„Sie hätte jedes Recht dazu, jemanden zur Verantwortung ziehen zu wollen“, begann Lavellan ruhig, „und da Leliana mir und meiner Inquisition untersteht, bin ich diejenige, die die Konsequenzen tragen muss, egal wie diese aussehen.“

„Seid nicht albern, Herold. Leliana wusste immer, was sie tat und wofür. Sicher, es waren nicht immer Methoden, die ich gutheißen würde, doch sie tat es für das Wohl dieser Gemeinschaft und aus freien Stücken. Sie und ich haben uns damals mit allem was wir bieten konnten dieser Institution verschrieben und wir wussten immer, dass dies Opfer mit sich bringen würde“, sie sah Amelia tief in die Augen, „nicht jedes Opfer war leicht zu akzeptieren. Doch wir müssen lernen, mit Ihnen zu leben.“

Es dauerte etwas, bis Lavellan den Blick von ihr lösen konnte. Das hoffnungsvolle Gefühl in ihr, das bereits mehrere Analysen von Cassandras Satz parat hatte, versuchte sie so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.

„Einen Menschen zu verlieren ist das schrecklichste, das uns passieren kann. Aber einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, obwohl er nicht Tod ist - das ist etwas, dass man kaum ertragen kann. Sie hat jedes Recht, jedes. Und wenn sie den Preis einfordert, dann werde ich ihn ihr nicht verwehren.“

„Amelia...“.

Die Sucherin griff nach dem Handgelenk, der Inquisitorin, die sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte, und hielt sie fest. Lavellan war stehen geblieben, erschrocken zum einen über die plötzliche, forsche Berührung und zum anderen über die persönliche Ansprache, die sie von Cassandra bisher nur ein weiteres Mal gehört hatte. Doch sie sammelte sich schnell wieder und ihre Entschlossenheit wuchs.

„Cassandra. Wäre ich in dieser Situation und jemand hätte es geschafft Euch und Euren Glauben an das Gute, den Glauben an Euch selbst und an das, für das ihr steht zu verdrehen, Euch dadurch in die Dunkelheit zu verbannen...“

Amelia stockte, als sie den Blick der Sucherin sah und ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, was sie gerade getan hatte. Cassandra sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Überforderung an, sprachlos von dieser Offenbarung. Hatte die Inquisitorin die Verbindung zwischen den beiden tatsächlich gleich gestellt mit der sagenumwobenen Beziehung zwischen der Heldin von Ferelden und der Meisterspionin der Inquisition? Die Sucherin löste ihre Hand vom Arm der Inquisitorin, immer noch nicht sicher, was oder ob sie etwas dazu sagen sollte. Amelia, die kein weiteres Mal darauf warten wollte, dass Cassandra ihr deutlich machte, dass es zwischen den beiden niemals zu mehr als einer Freundschaft kommen würde, murmelte ein paar kurze Worte zum Abschied und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Ställen. In einer solchen Situation half nur noch eins: Ruhe und ein Ausritt.


End file.
